1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and, more particularly, to a structurally self-sustaining modular light emitting diode assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Large and complex lighting systems may be used to create interesting lighting shapes in freestanding, wall-mounted or suspended configurations. However, lighting possibilities have been hindered by the logistics and delicacy of conventional lighting solutions. Additionally, the construction of such systems is complicated by the logistics for the supply of electrical power, transmission of data between lighting fixtures and associated controllers, and structural support. Associated wiring between light fixtures is time consuming and hard to conceal.
Accordingly, sacrifices must be made with respect to the aesthetic design of conventional lighting systems. The difficulty in concealing the wiring associated with conventional lighting systems adversely affects the visible results obtainable with such systems. Additionally, conventional lighting systems do not provide the capability to create structures or geometric interconnected shapes.